


Talk to Me

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, M/M, Praise Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley isn't the only one who likes the sound of his voice.<br/>OR<br/>Kevin likes to wake his dom up with his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Crevin is the best thing ever and I'll prove it to you.

Kevin loved waking up first. He loved opening his eyes to see Crowley's face so peaceful and carefree in the bliss of sleep. He loved slipping down under the covers, his lips tracing down Crowley's chest, stomach, all the way down to his hips. He loved biting his mark into the curve of his pelvis and hearing his soft sleepy moan. He would wait just a moment to keep from waking him before his soft lips traveled down to his cock.

Kevin watched Crowley's face as he slowly took his cock into his mouth. He was so slow and so gentle to keep from waking him for as long as he could. He sucked gently and bobbed his head slowly, savoring the feeling. He couldn't help but moan when he tasted precum on his tongue. Crowley couldn't help but smile and Kevin wondered how long he'd been faking it.

“Good morning, my king.” Kevin said only taking his mouth from Crowley's flesh for the moment it took to speak.

“Morning, little prince.” Crowley looked down at him with bright, but still sleepy eyes. “Time for breakfast already?”

Kevin laughed softly around his cock.

Crowley sighed and laid back against the pillows. “That's almost as good as when you scream. Oh do I love it when you scream for me.”

Kevin rolled his eyes. The demon was hardly awake and already he couldn't stop talking.

“I love when you're beneath me. Screaming for more, harder, for my cum filling you up. But I think the best is when I'm spanking your bottom cherry red. You try so hard to be quiet. You let out those soft little sobs and you try to bury your face in the pillows, but I can hear them, Kevin. I hear the little sobs and the whines and the whimpers. Oh and when you wiggle that cute little arse. I can't help but give it to you harder.”

Kevin couldn't help speeding up, sucking harder. His own cock grew harder with every word and he reached down to touch himself.

“Slowly, Kevin.” He placed his hand on Kevin's head, lightly pushing and pulling as a gentle guide to keep Kevin from speeding up again, but he couldn't stop him from sucking until his cheeks hollowed and running his tongue over the bottom or flicking it just under the head. The pace of his hand on his cock matched the pace of Crowley's guiding of his head as he listened to Crowley talk.

“I love it when you start to let go and those whimpers come out in a flurry. It's the sweetest sound. So innocent. Like you just don't know what to do with yourself because you're so hard just from being spanked. Over my knee like a naughty child. You're a slut for it. Your skin turns so hot and red and finally it hurts so much you can't help but scream, but it's good isn't it, Kevin? You just scream and squirm, but you're not trying to get away. You want more. You want me to spank you until you cum, but only naughty little princes cum all over their kings clean trousers. You just have to wait until I stop and fuck you instead. Pressing my hips against your sore, red, arse.”

Kevin whimpered and squirmed at the memory. He could still remember how that felt, how it made him shiver and cum screaming.

“Guess we know what we're doing for dinner tonight.” Crowley chuckled.

Kevin pulled his mouth away. “Please,” he said and got right back to it, trying so hard to move faster than Crowley was allowing. He wanted to feel that cock pressing against the back of his throat.

“You can't take slow and gentle can you? Not when I get to talking. Just the sound of my voice makes you want to cream your shorts doesn't it?”

Kevin moaned. Crowley picked up the pace, forcing Kevin's mouth down onto his cock.

“Atta boy, Kev. My perfect little prince. You just love taking my cock. Look at you. Moaning and gagging. Choking yourself on it. Good boy, such a good boy, Kevin. That's it, I want to hear you gagging, feel you choking on it. Mmm, I swear you love it more than I do, look at you rutting your hips against the bed. Fuck, such a slut for my cock little boy, fucking take it gonna cum right down your throat.”

Kevin knew he was about to cum when the talking stopped and stilled to catch it all in his mouth. He swallowed it all, didn't waste a drop. Then he climbed back up the bed to lay in Crowley's arms. Crowley smiled.

“Such a good boy. My little prince.” Crowley reached a hand down to wrapped around Kevin's cock. He moaned and his head fell back on Crowley's shoulder. He could see the demon grinning. “Are you gonna cum for me, Kev? So hard just from sucking me off, gagging on my nice think cock. Perfect boy. Cum for your king.”

Kevin's back arched and he screamed, spilling over Crowley's hand. Crowley nuzzled into Kevin's hair. “My good little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
